General
General is a Middleweight robot built by Brazilian university team, Ua!rrior that has been competing in RoboGames since 2013. It is a two-wheeled, invertible, grey, wedge-shaped robot armed with a red, vertical flywheel. General did well in competition, winning multiple fights, winning the Silver in 2013, and 2015, as well as the Gold in 2017. Robot History RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After receiving a bye in the first round, General's first match was against Lionheart.This match started with Lionheart immediately charging at the disc of General, trying to stop it before it got up to speed. This however failed, and General popped it up into the air, but Lionheart landed right-side up. Lionheart then got under General, but General got away, and delivered a hit that sent Lionheart flying, flipping it, and ripping off Lionhearts wedge. Before Lionheart could escape, General then charged it, and spun Lionheart out of the arena for the KO. This put General in the quarterfinals where it faced Apolkalipse. This match started with both bots spinning up, Apokalipse hit General in the side momentarily disabling one half of its drive train before hitting it again. With its drive train now fixed again General charged Apokalipse, the resulting hit sent both bots flying Apokalipse then came in to the side of the now inverted General, and ripped a chunk out of it. General responded by self-righting, and delivering a blow that sent the defending Gold Medalists flying multiple feet into the air. Apolkalipse landed upright, and spun back up, however General gave chase, and delivered a completely devastating blow to Apolkalipse. This blow sent Apolkalipse soaring 8-10 feet into the air, ripping out its weapon belt upon landing, flipping the defending Middleweight gold medalists. General then came in again, and flipped Apolkalipse right-side up, General then delivered another medium sized hit to its now defenseless opponent before positioning itself for another blow, and proceeding to send Apolkalipse nearly into the ceiling before following this up with another flip. General then charged in again, ripping a chunk off of Apolkalipse as Apolkalipse attempted to find a way to stop General's weapon. This proved fruitless as General then delivered two consecutive hits flipping Apolkalipse two more times with 1 minute left on the clock. General followed this up by sending Apolkalipse into the air once more, and nearly out of the arena. However General still wasn't done with Apolkalipse as it charged in again, and sent Apolkalipse flying 4 feet into the air with 30 seconds left on the clock. General then delivered three more giant hits as the fight came to an end. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled in favor of General, putting it into the Semi-Finals where it faced [[Touro Classic|'Touro Classic']]. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 15 *'Losses:' 7 *'Byes: '''3 Honors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Student Built Robots Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Middleweight Bronze Medalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Allstars Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:Middleweight Gold Medalists Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots that debuted in the 2013 RoboGames Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Crowd Favorites Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:FMB Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China